Daydreamin' to Reality
by InuAkemi
Summary: You've read about the daydreams, now here's the reality! After daydreaming for love and being pushed into her crush, Akemi is now a year in her relationship. And after a few incidents, she even found out they're mates! Read about how her daydreams from before created such a spicy reality now. One-Shot Sequel to Daydreamin' (Read first if you want to see how they got together.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru's sexy ass or any other of the characters that are featured in Inuyasha. I just own me, Akemi, who will be one of the main characters in this story. So enjoy my love nuts!

Daydreamin' to Reality

One-Shot Sequel

"So tonight, what are the plans", I asked gazing up into pure gold.

"My parents would like to have you over for dinner once more", said a deep voice from above me.

"Is there a specific reason?"

"This Sesshomaru isn't sure. For some odd reason they seem to have taking a liking to you."

I gasped and slapped his shoulder playfully as he chuckled. "You're a butt-butt, you know that?"

"Whatever it is that makes you happy", he said hugging my hips closer to him.

"Oh yes, and you being a butt-butt makes me happy", I said sarcastically.

At that, his face lowered to mine and he captured my lips. My hands went from his biceps to his chest as he massaged my hips to keep himself at bay in public. Though it might have worked for him, the way he nibbled on my lower lip didn't help me at all.

I broke from him slightly to breathe. "Sesshomaru", I gasped out with my lips still touching his.

"Hn", he said in response. That's what he usually said when either he doesn't know what to say, has nothing to say, or rather not say anything.

"Hey what's with the PDA", said a feminine voice. "Break it up!"

"Right! We have class in 5 minutes and Sesshomaru; you don't have this one with us", said another one.

Our lips separated and I sighed. Sesshomaru on the other half growled. He hates when we're interrupted.

"You're friends have become a nuisance", he said. Even though my usual outlets to his emotions, his eyes, were closed, I could clearly see a vein in his head burst.

I only giggled and turned in his arms to see two of my friends Ayame and Sango. "Honestly, you guys really shouldn't have any words. Your public display of affection is constant", I laughed out. "Where's Kags?"

"Right here", someone said on the other side of Sesshomaru and I. I turned to see Kagome waving at us. "I was plan B just in case they didn't get you two to separate."

"Really?"

"Really", all my friends said in unison.

I felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around my waist and sighed. "One more second and I'll be in there, okay?"

"Fine", Ayame said.

"You guys have 5 minutes", Sango projected.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I'll save you a seat, Kemi."

"Thanks", I said as they left. I then turned back to Sesshomaru and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't go", he said in his husky voice. At that he pecked me on the lips.

I giggled as the one peck became multiple in efforts to turn into another make out session. "Sesshy, you can't do this to me", I laughed out.

"And why is that", he groaned out. He then nipped at the nape of my neck and my body went into a small spasm as I laughed. That was a ticklish spot and he knew it. What he also knew was after awhile of kissing and nipping, my giggles and laughter turns into moans.

"You know why", I said through my laughter. "Stop, I … can't… breathe!"

"Hn." Oh shit, that means he's not going to listen to me.

"Don't 'Hn' me", I moaned out. Damn it, it has reached that level. "We both need to go and you know it." He then kissed me and growled. The growl vibrated against my lips and went straight down to my core. "Sesshomaru…" I gasped out. "Now… now you're cheating."

His growl turns me on so much.

Even though my body, heart and soul went against it, my mind knew we had to stop. So when I pulled away, everything in me ached at the parting. "Sesshomaru, we have to go to class. I have a test in this hour." He tried to come in for another kiss and I moved. "I swear Sesshomaru I will bite you." He smirked at that and a devious looked bled into his eyes. Oh crap, I forgot that's a turn on for him. "Sesshomaru, I'm serious. Later okay?" I then put on my puppy dog face and he sighed. His face went into his usual emotionless one and on the inside I laughed.

He's pissed off with me now. He hates when I use the face because it works. He doesn't like to be manipulated because, as you can see, he prefered to be in control.

He then let me go and I sighed. "We will meet later", he demanded.

"Of course", I said kissing his cheek.

Once that was said he disappeared and I knew he used his yokai abilities to go to class that was currently on the other side of the school. I walked into class and sighed when the bell rung. I was out there that long?

I sat in the seat next to Kagome and bit my lower lip. That became a habit after my first kiss with Sesshomaru. After awhile of dating it was made clear that we were made to be mates, which his father told us after a certain incident. So now I feel weird when he's not here and in efforts to calm down, I bite my lower lip to mock the way he nibbles it when we kiss.

"Last time I checked, 5 minutes is not equivalent to a second", Sango said behind me.

"I'm sorry", I said with a blush. "He didn't want to leave! He did everything in his power to get me to stay with him."

"He was on your neck wasn't he", Ayame asked.

"Until I started to moan", I whispered.

"Damn", they all said.

"I know", I said back in response.

"You guys need to mate", Kagome said. I cringe at that. "I know talking about it makes you get all weird, but it's true Akemi. Spring is coming and he's getting horny. This is why it's getting harder to part from him."

"Obviously", I said. "But you guys know I'm not ready. The whole popping of the cherry, and biting, and the ritual thing… it all sounds so…"

"Bloody", we all said.

"Ladies", Mr. Chase said with a smile. "Good morning! I'm sorry to break the conversation but here's your test. Wrap it up for now and you can finish it with note exchanging or texting when you've completed."

"Yes sir", we all said as we took our test.

I scanned through the Financial Lit. Test with ease. Once I was done, I walked up and turned it in along with the bubble sheet and sat in my desk, drawing in my notepad until the girls finished theirs. I enjoy drawing little animated figures in my notepad. And at the moment I was drawing Sesshomaru reading a book. I love the intense gaze he has when he's reading. And even better than that is that cold emotionless glare he gives people when they interrupt him. Call me crazy, but I find it absolutely hilarious when they tremble in fear.

In fact that's what I was drawing. I was drawing me and Sesshomaru as a comic script. He was reading on one side of the table in the school's cafeteria and I was drawing him on the other side. On his face he had intensity as if he were drawn inside the book. On my face I also had intensity, except I was determined to finish the picture. So on one side of the table you had serious, which was him, and on the other side you had the comic relief, which was me scribbling in my pad. Then you go down a level and you see someone talk to Sesshomaru and both of our concentration breaks. He looks pissed and I look broken. Then down a level you see him worried as he drops his book and me crying as I drop my head on the table. But the person who was talking to Sesshomaru was babbling on as if nothing else was happening. Then here we go again, down a level! Here Sesshomaru is radiating with anger and both the person and I feel it. Except the difference is the person looks scared and I look like a dork whose spidey senses are tingling. Then below that you have Sesshomaru standing up and glaring down rays of hell on the poor person who seems to be dead and on the other side of the table I am dead laughing, hitting on the table, rapidly.

The bell rung and I jumped. I was not expecting that to happen. I guess I was so into my drawing I hadn't realized that class was close to being done.

"You were drawing Sesshomaru again weren't you", Sango asked pinching my cheek.

"Why you ask that", I asked blushing. Am I that obvious?

"You were giggling the entire time your face was planted in your famous book of doodles."

"God, I am that obvious", I groaned as I face palmed.

"Aren't you glad we pushed you in the arms of your SesshyBear", Ayame cooed at me.

"Stop it", I said with a smirk.

They constantly remind me that they helped our relationship take flight. And I must admit, I can't say they didn't. I was too shy to say anything and Sesshomaru thought that maybe I wouldn't have interest because of the fact people called him cold. Even though it happened last when year, when I was a sophomore and he was a junior, I remember it like it was yesterday. And to think it all started with daydreamin'…

"What", Kagome laughed out. "We're just so happy that we are a part of the reason you two got together."

"And now you are so happy in love and not complaining about how boring your life is", Sango sighed. "We can't be happier."

"Shut up", I said rolling my eyes.

Lunch Period

I was sitting at the table with my friends eating hot wings with my legs in Sesshomaru's lap. I don't know why, but he likes having my feet on his lap, not that I mind. He was currently reading a book, as usual at lunch, because he didn't want to be included in the conversation.

"Who wants to see Pitch Perfect 2 this Saturday", Kagome asked.

I instantly drop my chicken wing and sat up in my seat. If there was anything that I loved more than drawing, it is music. And acapella music was the soul definition of music in my world.

"I wanna", I said. "That and Spy, I love Melissa McCarthy and Jason Statham!"

"Didn't you want to see San Andreas too", Sango asked. "Dwayne is my soul purpose."

"Hey", her boyfriend Miroku said. Miroku is also my older cousin. "What about me?"

"Oh I meant with great sense in combat", Sango said. "Yeah he's sexy with a body like that and the tattoos, but I enjoy watching him fight."

"I already seen it", I said. "You're going to love it and cringe like a lot."

"When did you see it", Ayame asked.

"With Sesshy last week", Inuyasha said. "I remember her coming over afterwards."

"Don't call me that", Sesshomaru said, not taking his attention off his book. I wiped my hands off on a napkin and held his. He smirked behind his book and held mine in his huge hand.

"Akemi get's to call you that, I'm your brother!"

"Inuyasha, don't take it to heart", I said to him. "It's just… I'm better than you."

At that everyone began to laugh and Inuyasha threw tissue at me.

"So Pitch Perfect Saturday", Ayame said.

"I don't want to go and see no sappy movie babe", Kouga said.

"It has comic relief", Kagome said.

"Yeah but not serious comedy", Inuyasha said. "I would have preferred San Andreas than that."

"Sorry", I said. "I didn't think of inviting anyone."

"Well how about Spy then?"

"Okay", Kouga said with a shrug.

"I really wanted to see PP2 though", Kagome said.

"Well we can see that later together", I said. "Just us girls."

"Sounds like a plan", Sango said.

"Are you going with us", I asked Sesshomaru as the topic of conversation changed.

"Only if you want me to go", he said.

"Sesshy, I'm not going to make you if you don't want to. If you don't want to go, then you don't have to."

He looked at me and stared. I only blinked in confusion. "I'll go."

I gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay." At that the bell rung and we all got up. Sesshomaru helped me throw away my garbage and I waved goodbye to our friends.

"So am I going with you after school or are you dropping me off and picking me up later."

"I prefer not to travel back and forth", he said looking down at me.

"That's what I was thinking", I said. "Well we can hang at my house? We should be fine until we leave for dinner over at your place. Kyo gets out an hour later but he has basketball practice. Momma will pick him up. And dad is out of town for a convention."

"That is fine", he said as we stopped at one of the studios in the school for my art class. "We'll meet by the car", he said pulling me close for a kiss.

"Okay", I said kissing him in return.

He nibbled at my bottom lip and I melted. As I did as much, his grip tightened to keep me on my feet. I moaned into his mouth and he growled in return. When I broke off for air he kissed my forehead and hugged me to his chest. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"See you later", I said flushed.

"Hn", he replied.

I smirked and walked into class as he disappeared. I sat my bag next to my chair and went to the back to grab the current ceramic piece I was working on. It was of a dog with cute floppy ears and a long tail. I still had to make its details then fire it up. Once I fired it, then I could paint it. But after that, I had to fire it again so that it could dry and then glaze it and guess what? Fire it so that it could have its glassy image.

I grabbed a scalpel and began to carve in the eyes. The eyes gave off intensity that could freeze your heart. But just wait until I paint them. After that I added details to the body to give the furry look I wanted. That took half the hour to do after my ten minutes on the eyes. The details took forever mainly because there was a lot of fur to cover. The tail of the dog was thick and there was like a mane of fur that started off over the right shoulder of the dog to the torso on the left side. The curly, thick hair appeared to be blowing in the wind when I was done with it.

Seeing the fur in completion made me smile. All I had to do was remember to be very careful to not smudge any details because it could ruin the whole piece all together. There were also little cuffs around the ankles of the paws that I had to be careful in not smashing.

Sighing in content I then worked on the small details I wanted to save for last. I gently carved in chevrons on each cheek and then the crescent moon on the forehead.

I guess you have an idea of who it's supposed to be by now. It's Sesshomaru, but I'm the only one in the school who's actually able to identify him by the piece besides Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Reason why is because no one has ever seen him in his full fledged form besides his family and I. I actually wasn't supposed to see it either.

Last year, during the summer, I got into a car accident on a rural road going to visit an older cousin. Mom and my little brother had already driven there that morning but I had been out of town with Sesshomaru's family and didn't get in until that after noon. I set off to leave that night and it was raining. A deer appeared out of nowhere and I avoided hitting it and drove off the road into a ditch. I fell unconscious at impact. My mom got worried because I wasn't there at the designated time and she called Sesshomaru to see if I left yet. Neither one could get in touch with me. That worried him and he went into full fledge immediately after realizing I was missing. That's when we realized we were mates.

I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

 _"He was the congregation's vagrant", I sang. I was currently driving to my cousin's house when the song Memories by Panic! At the Disco came on. "With an unrequited love. When your passion's exaltation, then finding refuge is not enough. She was the youngest of the family and the last to be let go, when they decided they would try to make it on their own."_

 _I began to rock out to the song when a figure appeared in the middle of the road. My head lights then beamed on it and I slammed on the brakes swerving to my right._

 _"SHIT, A DEER", I screamed as I swerved on the slick road. The deer than ran off the road and I tried to gain control but I lost it and the car drove off the road and into a ditch and flipped over. My screams were cut off when I bumped my head and fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was my flickering head lights. The last thing I heard was the distant sound of Memories. And the last thing I thought was…_

 _"I'm going to die."_

 _I don't know how long afterwards it was when it happened, but something woke me up out of my eternal darkness. It was large roar. It was very distant at first but then it sounded again, it made me jump out of my unconscious state with a small screech._

 _Seeing as I was hanging upside down by my seat belt, I began to panic. I tried getting out but my legs were stuck._

 _"Crap", I cried out in pain."Damn it, no!"_

 _The sound of thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the sky and a shadow flashed on the leather seat of my car. I froze as the huge figure's shadow appeared. I slowly turned around and saw a huge mouth that belonged to one of a dog's. I screamed and tried to get away only to be painfully reminded that I was stuck._

 _The animal backed up with a whine and I turned back around to see it in full. It was a dog, one that appeared to be at least 10 feet tall. Its eyes were red and intense. But what really had my attention was the crescent moon. There was only one person I knew that had a crescent moon on his head._

 _"Se-Sesshomaru", I gasped out in the cool weather._

 _I've heard of yokai being able to transform into a bigger and much dangerous form in history but I didn't expect them to still have that ability._

 _Sesshomaru barked in response and my heart jumped in joy._

 _"Sesshomaru", I called out. "I'm stuck, my leg it'… it's", I looked down at it and panicked once more. "It's bleeding and I can't move it."_

 _A growled sounded in the cold, dark night and a flashed blinded my sight. This time, it wasn't the lightning. I turned back once the light was gone to see Sesshomaru with red eyes. He was still in his full state._

 _"This Sesshomaru will get you out", he said. "Be calm." He reached through the broken window and wiped at my face. "Don't cry." I nodded and he gave me a nod back. He then reached from the door handle and tried to open the door. But it wouldn't budge._

 _I began to panic once more and cough. "Sesshomaru it hurts", I cried out._

 _"I know", he said. "You must remain calm. I'll get you out." He then quickly grabbed onto the door's frame through the broken window and yanked at it. With a groan of the metal, the door flew off and onto the road in a distance. I smiled as he reached in and unbuckled my seat belt. At the click he then moved back to see what he could do to get me out without doing permanent damage to my leg._

 _"This one is going to remove the seat of your car", he said looking me in the eye. "Is that alright?"_

 _I nodded quickly. "The door is already ripped off. Who cares, right?"_

 _He smirked and reached in and grabbed the seat. As he tried to get the seat out, it moved back and forth and whatever it was that caused my leg to bleed dug deeper._

 _"Aah, aah, ow! Sesshomaru! No! Stop!" He quickly stopped and looked at my leg. "I don't know what it is but it has to go. It's making it worse."_

 _He gave a short nod and began to think of a different solution. He then placed his hand on my leg and began to travel down to where the injury was. He then stopped moving and looked me in the eye._

 _"The gears of the steering wheel are exposing. They must have broken through when you crashed. They are what's causing the injury."_

 _I nodded and he grabbed onto the gears and steering wheel and broke it all away. My heart was then overwhelmed with joy as he reached in and pulled me out. Tears of joy then poured from my eyes now that I was in his arms._

 _"It's okay", he whispered in my ear. "I am here with you. I got you." I sat in his lap as he held me tight to his chest._

 _I then looked down and saw blood on his hands. "Is that mine, are you bleeding? Don't lie to me."_

 _"It is mine, but I'll be fine."_

 _He then called the police and they came with an ambulance and tow company. While they treated my leg and Sesshomaru's hand, we watch as the collected the pieces to my truck._

Flashback Over

Sesshomaru proclaimed to me then that he loved me. He said he was so frightened when he got there because he smelt my blood and I wasn't responsive. He thought he lost me. When he saw me jump out of unconsciousness he was so relieved. He was also worried that after I'd see his much larger form, I'd run off scared. He got the point when I clung onto him afterwards that I didn't care. But what he doesn't know is; now I have a huge obsession with that side of him. And the worst I ended up with was a minor infected cut, a really bad chest cold and disappointment due to the fact that he didn't tell me he could change into a giant puppy sooner.

I sighed at the memory and walked to take my piece to be fired. When I got back the fire alarm broke out and I jumped.

"Oh my gosh", I screamed. "It's like they want to kill me and my fragile heart."

"Everyone out", Mrs. Day called out. "We have to leave the edifice immediately. There wasn't a fire drill scheduled."

I gasped and quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the class room to the nearest exited to the building. As soon as I left the classroom I knew it wasn't a surprise drill because there was smoke gathered at the ceiling.

"Dear God", I gasped out. I tried to leave the building but I was shoved into a locker and I twisted my ankle. "Aah!" I fell to the ground and tried my best to not be trampled over as I also tried to stand up. These people are animals!

I pushed against the wall once again and tried to stand but then someone stood on my twisted ankle. "Aah!" I fell to the ground and began to cough. The smoke is getting worse. I saw my phone laying there on the ground and I picked it up and dialed.

"Akemi, where are you? Are you okay? Have you made it out yet?"

I gave a huge cough and shook my head. "No, I-I… someone shoved me and I twisted my ankle. Then some someone stepped on it. I can't stand!"

"I am coming in. Where are you?"

"B-by entrance D", I coughed out.

The line went dead and someone else stepped on my leg.

"Get up dumbass! There's a fire!"

"I can't stand!"

Soon enough, everyone left and I was alone. Sesshomaru, please hurry. I tried to add pressure by standing but it was too much. "Shit!"

"Akemi!" I turned and saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy", I coughed out.

"I'm going to get you out of here", he said. At that he picked me up bridal style and dashed out of the building. I was instantly engulfed by the winter cold. I shielded my face in his chest and closed in on his warmth.

"Akemi", I heard someone cry out. "Oh my God, what happened?"

I turned to see it was Kagome. "Someone shoved me and I hurt my ankle and got trampled", I said as Sesshomaru knelt down and sat me on his leg.

"Let me see it", he demanded. I raised my leg and he grabbed it and bent it over my other knee. "It looks to be swollen. I'm assuming it will go down with an ice pack momentarily."

I groaned as I stared at the building. "I only hope that the fire doesn't spread and take down the whole school."

"Why are you worried about that", Kagome asked.

"I have a ceramics piece in there that I didn't finish."

"You get injured and you worry over your art work", Sesshomaru asked not understanding.

"Well yeah", I said. "Your birthday is next month and I made it for you. It was going to be a surprise but… I guess that's ruined."

"It is fine", he said. "This Sesshomaru will act as if he hasn't known of the gift to keep you happy."

I giggled a bit and it turned into a cough. "Oh God, that was horrible."

"Did she inhale too much smoke", Kagome asked.

"I couldn't have, I wasn't in there that long." At that I sneezed and sniffed a bit. "But w-we have been out here longer than 10 minutes."

"She could be coming down with a cold", Sesshomaru said. "I'll carry you to the car."

"Mind if I follow", Kagome asked. "It is pretty cold seeing as winter is on its way."

At that Sesshomaru carried Akemi to the car and the three sat there in the warm heat.

"You should call the others", Akemi said. "So we know they are alright."

"Right", Kagome said. "I'll send out a group text that way they all can hear at once."

I nodded and laid back. Soon enough my body went through a spasm and I sneezed. "Oh crap! Sesshy, do you have any tissue?"

"Of course", he said opening the glove compartment. He handed me the tissue and I quickly blew my nose.

"This is the beginning to hell", I groaned into the tissue.

Two Days Later

So the school district wound up giving us some time off while they restore the destruction that happened. Turns out that some of the retarded sophomores thought it'd be fun to see what stuff would burn faster while doing an experiment in class. They started off with magnesium, which turned into the class lab sheet, which turned into their homework, which turned into pencils. And then they wanted to try and make a flame thrower. So at first they tried a girl's body spray. When they found out you can't make the flame last forever with one press, so they placed the body spray next to the Bunsen burner, like idiots! Then a guy came out with Axe spray and they had a ball until one of them burned their hand and dropped the Axe spray unto the Bunsen burner and it explode, hurting the dumb kids around it. And then the body spray they left beside it exploded as well and everything around it quickly caught on fire. And since the other chemistry class classes around that one were doing the same experiment, they also went up in flames pretty quickly. So most of the class that were in the chemistry hall, like math and other science based classed, went up in flames.

Gladly only those classes went up so my art work didn't. But I ended up with a hell of a cold once I got home.

I was supposed to go over Sesshomaru's house for dinner but his parents told me to stay home when they called him about the fire. I did what I was told, and didn't fight the chance to stay in bed. And Sesshomaru stayed with me. They only time he left was to go home. I made him do that, telling him he could come back the next day. Of course' he gave me his straight emotionless face and said 'Hn' to me, giving me the idea that he was pissed.

Right now, I was in my bed watching TV with three boxes of tissue around me and my garbage can already filled to max capacity. The humidifier was on and blowing on my nightstand along with a cup of tea. But I was staring at the screen watching Supernatural on Netflix, starting from the very first season. I had the time to watch it all, why not do it.

My phone beeped beside me and I sighed and grabbed it. It was a text from Sesshy.

"Are you well?"

"No", I texted back.

"So I thought", he said.

At that my bedroom door opened and he walked in with food. I gasped in excitement and squealed. "Sesshy, I love you! I so want to kiss you right now, but I can't", I cried out.

"You can", he said. "I am immune to human sickness."

"But don't you think it'll be kind of gross", I asked in a bit of disgust.

"No", he said. "If it were anyone else, it would be of no interest but with you, I'd never be in disgust."

"Aww", I said holding my heart. "Stop it; you're only making my urge to kiss you stronger."

"Hn", he said with a smirk. He's punishing me and I know it. The reason why is because I told him I wouldn't kiss him yesterday because I am sick even though earlier that day I told him we could continue our make out session. That's one of the reasons he left pissed. Now he's teasing me as punishment. "I brought you soup and tea."

"Yay", I said.

"Sam, get your ass over here!"

I sat up and grabbed the food he was handing to me as he looked at the screen. "Thank you Sesshy", I said.

"What is it that you are watching?"

"Sam and Dean", I said as if I were an excited child.

"That is the name of the series you proceed to watch?"

"No, it's called Supernatural", I said. "Sam and Dean are the main characters."

"Hn", he said grabbing my remote and turning it off.

"HEY!"

"Silence", he demanded. "Now eat."

"What will I do for entertainment if you turned off my TV", I said while eating my soup.

"Gaze into my eyes like you always do", he said with a smirk.

I looked at him irritated. "You're a jerk, you know that? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me not bullying me and saying egotistic but true things."

"You love this Sesshomaru", he said with a smirk.

"I want to bite this Sesshomaru too", I mumbled eating my soup.

"What was that, Akemi", he said with the devious glint in his eyes.

"Ah um…. I'm starting with the man in the mirror!"

"Why did you consider lying to me when you are aware that I have already heard the truth", he asked moving closer to me.

"Why did you consider asking me, what I said, when you already heard the truth?"

"Hn", he said above me. He then bent down and nibble at my neck. I jumped and began laughing.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" He then growled and I groaned. "No seriously, I'm sick. Show some consideration! I also have hot soup in my hands."

He sighed and sat next to me in the bed. "Father gave me this to give to you", he said holding up a pill bottle.

"What is it?"

"It is mediation for yokai colds. Yokai colds are more powerful yet more complicated to uphold. This is similar to your… cold mediation. For yokai it only last for a certain amount of time so that we may bring our bodies back to health. But for the human body, it'll take away the sickness within 30 seconds."

"I want it", I said reaching for it.

"You must eat first", he said. "If a human does not eat it'll have the same after affects as if you were drunk."

"I've never been drunk before, sounds like fun."

"Akemi."

"I'm only kidding", I said eating the rest of my soup in a hurry. "Now gimme."

"The tea as well, you must drink it."

"Ugh", I groaned out. "This better be some great tea." At that I drunk some and moaned. This is some great tea. I drunk the tea nonstop until I reached nearly the end and then he stopped me while handing me the pill. I quickly pecked his forehead where his crescent moon stood and took the pill. He chuckled at my actions. When I finished the tea, I placed the cup down and turned off the humidifier. I immediately started to feel better until I had this insane urge to sneeze.

I grabbed a tissue and practically sneezed my nose off into it.

"Oh my God", I said blowing the rest of it out. "Why is it actually green?"

"Those are the herbs mixing with your mucus to rid you of your congestion."

"Huh", I said looking at it disgusted. I balled it up and continue to clean my nose.

"How are you feeling", he asked tilting his head to get a better look.

"Better", I said. "A lot better actually. Tell dad, thanks."

"You want to classify my father as yours", he asked confused.

Oh, was that a huge step or something? "Well… yeah! I mean we are going to be mates right? Sooner or later he will be my dad. Unless that was too big of a step, was I not supposed to say that?"

"It was just a sign that you are embracing my family and heritage more. That you are ready to move on to the mating, which you haven't shown signs of before."

"Oh", I said. "Well it was always something so big to take in when we have only been together for a year. And then the sex is a bit terrifying seeing as I've never done it before."

"It will be fine", he said. "There is no need for you to fear the process." He then caressed my face lightly with the side of his hand.

I shivered slightly and looked down at his lips. In response, I slowly licked mine and bit the bottom one. I then felt his thumb at the corner of my mouth and I heard his chuckle. I looked up into his eyes to see they were smiling at me.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"Trying to behave", I said.

"No need." And that I felt his lips on mine. Being dominated by his leadership, I was force to bow down to the alpha. I felt him move his hands and then I heard three objects hit the floor. It must've been the boxes of tissue.

Then the warmth around my legs was gone. I felt his hands travel behind my knee and raise my leg. My arms snaked around his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Then he broke it and went down to my neck. I took in air and then began to giggle. As he continued on my neck, I felt the warmth of his hand travel up my shirt and to the bra I was wearing. He growled at the forbidden piece of clothing making me giggle. Then he nibbled my neck and my back arched. And before I knew it and rip and pop was heard.

"Sesshomaru", I gasped out pushing him off. I looked down and there it was, my perfectly good bra now destroyed in his hand. "Why did you do that?"

"It was in my way", he said simply. " _Never_ … get in this Sesshomaru's way."

I stared at him and then the bra, than him again. "You know, I could get mad, but seeing how hot that just was, I'm going to decide not to."

"Hn", he said with a smirk. He threw my hopeless bra randomly around the room and I place my hands at the rim of his pants and began to travel up. When I made contact with his skin he groaned.

"What's wrong", I said halting.

"It is nothing; your hands are just cold."

"Oh I'm sor–"

"No", he said stopping my hands before I could move them. "It is fine", he said. "I enjoy it."

"Oh okay", I said as I continued to pull his shirt up. When I got to see the full picture I froze. The only time I ever got to see him without a shirt was when we went out of town together in the summer. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way with a proud grin and I jumped back to reality.

His muscles were just so… defined. If I wanted to make the perfect sketch of it, I could just place a piece of paper on his abs and just shade the whole paper. And because they're so hard, the imprint will be a black and white photo copy. They were perfect!

I swallowed hard and he grabbed my hands. I looked up to him and he smirked as he started my hands up at the top and dragged them slowly down as he neared me. My heart went on rampage as I looked back and forth between his face and my hands. And as my hands went lower and his face drew closer the worse my hypoventilation grew.

It was when his face was kissing my neck and my hands were on the rim of his pants when I grew out of breath.

"Are you not entertained?"

At first I thought, why is he quoting Gladiator? But then I realized he was regarding what I said earlier when he turned off my TV. I then giggled and flipped us both over. The shocked look in his eyes was the first I've ever seen.

I leaned in and place a slow kiss on his lips and led to his ear. "I'm very entertained."

He chuckled and I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head. He growled as he dragged his hands up my sides and to my breast. With both hands he grabbed them and rubbed his thumbs against my nipples. Unable to understand the foreign feeling, I cried out and threw my head back slightly.

"Sesshomaru", I cried out. He began to massage my breast and their sensitive nipples and I continued to cry out. And soon enough a huge bulge grew between my legs right at my core, which only made me cry out even more. I moved back and forth on it and nearly shriveled up from the pleasure.

"Akemi", he growled out. I looked up with dazed eyes to see his were beginning to bleed red. I bit my lip as the sight only turned me on more.

In a blink of an eye, I was beneath him and he was above me growling with fangs enlarged and eyes red. To most the sight would be terrifying. But to me, it was glorious. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life, besides the time of the car accident. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him slowly, running my tongue long the huge canines. And then I moved up and kissed his crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru, I love each and everything about you", I said as I stared into his blood red eyes. "Where others show fear, I show adoration. I want you as mine and I as yours. I'm ready", I said. His eyes widened. And I smiled with a nod. "I'm ready to be yours fully. I give myself to you. Take me… as your mate."

He smirked and gave me a kiss in response. "Anything for my mate."

He then kissed my neck and dragged his fangs down my body creating shivers that ran helplessly down my back. He kissed the valley of breast and carefully pulls a nipple into his mouth. As he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, I moaned out, grabbing at the pillows under me.

"Sessh…" I moaned out too out of breath to complete his name. "Please… please don't tease me like that."

"Hn", he said moving to the next doing exactly the same. I arched my back and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Sesshomaru… you jerk", I cried out. He then bit at the nipple gently and I jumped. "Ah!"

"Behave", he said.

"I thought there was no need", I said. He then bit the other one and I jumped again. "Ah! Okay!"

Something then travels past my rim of my pajama pants and into my underwear. I felt his fingers rub pass the sensitive pearl between my legs and I yelped.

"Oh my God!"

He then continues as he proceeds to suck at my nipples, paying both the same amount of attention. His fingers then rubbed harder and faster providing me with too much pleasure to handle.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, he slipped a finger in. "Awh! Sesshomaru, shit!"

"Do you want more", he asks.

"I… I don't know", I moan out. "It's…it's… its – OH GOD! IT'S SO MUCH!"

He then shoves in more fingers and I explode.

"AH!"

He then removes his finger and I watched him, breathlessly. He looks at the fluids on his hand I my already flushed face blushes more. I nearly died when he gazed directly in my eye and licked his fingers. Something sparked in his eyes making the red flashed brighter.

Without hesitation, he pulled down my pants and drench underwear at the same time. He then spreads my legs and looks at me with a smirk. I bit my lower lip as I watched him. I felt his fingers spread my lower lips and I shuddered with eyes screwed shut. What is he trying to do? That question was quickly answered with I felt something warm and wet rub against my sacred haven.

Shocked, I screamed out his name. He was… so good. Eating away at my southern facility and drinking away at the nectar it produced. Everything he did, I felt. Every time he did it, it driven me closer to the edge, it made my fingers tangled in his hair further, it made the screams of his name louder. I was in such glee that my family weren't in attendance to witness.

"Oh God! Sessh… Sesshomaru… don't stop. Please don't stop. It feels so good. Sesshomaru!"

He growls out and I practically sung out at the vibration that gave extra to the ecstasy I was already in. This dear virgin was dying from all the new pleasure that she never experienced before. How am I able to contain my sanity?

All of a sudden, everything stopped. I looked down and I see him looking up at me. He licks his lips and crawls forward. Once he was above me, I pull him into a kiss and as usual, he takes control. I groan in defeat, realizing never in a day will I ever win the battle of control.

My hands travel down the muscles in his strong back to his pants. My finger tips graces the smooth leather of his belt and runs towards the front. There I broke the kiss as I try to undo his belt buckle. I unzip his pants and began to push them down. As the pants and boxers slowly lowers I swallow deeply.

Then a monster popped out making me jump with a startled gasp.

"Oh my God", I gasped out.

"Do you have fear that it won't fit", he asked.

"N…" I said dragging out my n. "No." That was a sad and utter embarrassment of a lie.

He smirks and I could see the pride in his eye. This only made me roll my eyes in response. "Worry not; this one will take good care of you."

"Obviously", I said. "My thing is the fact that you're so proud of yourself."

He chuckles at this and kisses me lightly. "If you are afraid, I will not force this upon you."

"No, its fine", I said with a nod of confirmation. "I'm just not sure of what to expect, you know?"

"In the beginning, expect to feel pain", he said simply.

"Oh okay", I said nodding. "That was real nicely put, Mr. Blunt."

"I won't sugar coat it nor lie to you", he said caressing the side of my face. "But I will comfort you through the pain of the truth."

"What do you mean by that", I asked looking up at him.

"Though it may be painful, I'll be here for you. Notify me if it is too much."

"Okay", I said. I looked down at it and ran my finger down to the head. I heard him growl and I swallowed hard.

"You shouldn't play with me", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said. "Couldn't help the urge." I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "I'm ready."

He nodded and stared me in my eye. "Look at me", he said. "Look at nothing but the eyes of this Sesshomaru." I nodded as he placed the head of his cock at my entrance.

I cried out as it rubbed against my lower lips. Slowly I felt myself split and I gasped. I gasped out in pain and proceeded to look down.

"Akemi", Sesshomaru said gaining my attention. "At me." I nodded as his pushed in.

"Ah!" My eyes closed and they burned behind my lids with tears. "Ow…"

"I'm sorry", he whispered kissing the tears away. And then he pushed all the way in with a grunt. I held in the urge to cry out more, holding my breath. With all the pain, it was so hard to breathe.

It was when he moved when I finally let out my breath. He began to pump in and out and in rhythm fell my breathing. Soon enough, there was no pain, just tightness and the immense pleasure.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. My eyes drifted close as my mouth hung open with silent cries.

"Sesshomaru", I moaned out. He then went harder and faster. I began to make noise with every thrust provided. My head board was in perfect sync with each thrust as it banged against the back wall. Never before have had I heard my bed creak before.

"Sesshy", I yelled out. Once and only once have I tried meeting his thrust, but they were too fast and too hard to match. It was impossible to match this yokai above me. "Sesshomaru!" My arms fell beside my head and I turned and shook my head back and forth unable to think or conjugate in how to handle myself and the pleasure. I gripped at the pillows under my head.

"Ah… ah… oh my… awh… no don't….don't stop!"

"You are mine", he growled. At that I looked up at him. Seeing his eyes flash at me only made me that more horny.

"Yours", I moaned out.

"Mate", he said. "My mate."

"Your mate", I moaned out. "I'm yours."

"Mine." At that he thrust once with extreme pressure and I screamed. He bit into his wrist and then my neck, right on the spot. I screamed out in pain and then my eyes widened.

My back arched and everything appeared cleared. It was like I was on an extreme high. With his canines still planted in my neck, he began to thrust repeatedly. And with each thrust, pleasure tripled.

A burning sensation ran through my veins as I cried out in pure ecstasy and my finger nails dug into his shoulders as if begging for more. Then with one final thrust that seemed to have split me in half, I exploded. Then something shot within side of me. His latch broke and he roared.

My tense muscles begun to relax as my body went limp under him. All I could do was watch him above me. His harsh breathing, his red eyes, and enlarged fangs all began to fade. He looked me in the eye and leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. In that kiss I tasted the mixture of both our blood. We are one now.

He then lay beside me and pulled me onto his chest. My aching muscles argued against me when I decided to sit up.

Knowing my hair have been a mess, I ran my fingers through the awful onyx tangles. I looked down at his chest and traced the muscles with my finger tips.

"That was amazing", I said.

He grabbed my hands and raised them to his lips and kissed them. "You're amazing."

I smiled at that and leaned forward and kissed him. Lying on his chest, I played with the claws on his huge hands.

"So it's official, we're finally mated", I said.

"Indeed", he said.

"So how will we tell our parents?"

"Father already knows", he said.

"What do you mean, were you planning this mister", I accused poking his stomach.

"No", he chuckled grabbing my hand to stop the poking. "He senses the new addition to the pack."

"You mean felt everything that just happened", I asked looking at him in utter fear.

"No, only within the blood bond. He senses your presence in the pack."

"Oh", I said lying back on his chest. "So what do we do now?"

"You bare my child", he said.

I froze at that and slowly look up at him. "Um… what was that?" Then is when a smile broke out on his face and he begun to laugh. "I really hope you're laughing because it was a joke."

"That is correct", he said. "For now, I only wish that we complete school and move into our careers. Then we'll decide on the matter of children."

"How many kids do you want?"

"Only two", he said. "One boy and one girl."

"I don't know", I said. "I could go for a possible third."

"Whatever you heart desires. For you will be the one to carry them."

"You got that right", I said.

"Hn", he said. "You should rest now."

"Okay", I said. "Only because you asked so nicely."

Just to think, this all started off with the boredom that was my life. Then my great friends pushed me towards the greatest thing ever. Then that great thing turned out to be my other half that makes me complete. Now that I think about it, it actually all started out with daydreaming. Now my daydreams have become my reality. That and more. And I couldn't be happier.

And hell, for old time's sake!

"Cause I'm daydreamin' with my chin in the palm of my hands, of you, you, and only you. You got me daydreamin' with my chin in the palm of my hands of you, you, and only you. Baby you!"

"What are you doing", Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle.

"Singing a song", I said as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Well a special thought popped in my head that reminded me about it."

"Which was?"

"You", I said.

"You daydreamed of me, Akemi?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled at that and kissed my forehead. Once I closed my eyes and began to drift off, my eyes shot open and I shot up with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh!"

"What is the problem?"

My face went red and I face palmed. "I must've sounded like a corny idiot during sex. Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed."

He grabbed my hands and removed them from my face. I looked down at him to see him smiling. "You were fine", he said.

"Are you sure", I questioned, far from believing him.

"Would this Sesshomaru ever lie to you?"

I only smiled and shook my head. Feeling content with his answer I laid back down on his chest and sighed.

Yeah, I think I love this reality.


End file.
